fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokemon - The Mystic Models
|publisher=Nintendo The Pokemon Company ThermoBurst |series=''Pokemon'' |predecessor=N/A |successor=N/A |released=January 19th, 2018 |genre=RPG Strategy |modes=Story Mode, |ratings= |platforms=Nintendo 3DS Thermo Z |media=Nintendo 3DS Game Card Thermo Z Game Disc Digital Download |storage= }} Pokemon - The Mystic Models is an RPG/Strategy Pokemon game for the Nintendo 3DS and Thermo Z, released on January 19th, 2018 internationally. Synopsis The game takes place in an alternate dimension where all Pokemon species have died out, forcing Pokemon fans to use special models known as PokeBuilds to generate holographic battles with the help of the item SimuGoggles, which allow the players to see them and move as if they were in the virtual reality. The game takes place in the Zetsi region, named after the Japanese word for extinction. The Pokemon fans have created their own small league known as the Pokemon League, which is a system in which trainers fight Build Experts, which, upon defeat, will award the player with an Emblem, which proves their victory, as well as a Technical Machine (or TM for short), which can teach compatible PokeBuilds the move within it. Upon obtaining all 14 Emblems, the player gains access to the League HQ, where the player can fight the Four Masters, which are extremely skilled PokeBuild players that must be defeated before the player fights the Champion. Upon defeating the Champion, the player will be entered into the Hall of Fame (which records the player's information and team used to win), and they will gain the title of PokeBuild Master. Plot Gameplay Introduction In this game, similarly to the core series, Pokemon Trainers constantly undergo Pokemon battles with other trainers, which requires some PokeBuilds (special models that represent Pokemon) and SimuGoggles, which are items that allow the player to enter a virtual reality for battling and adventuring, allowing them to experience a Pokemon journey of sorts. The virtual reality's locations are parallel with those in the real world, with the SimuGoggles being used to battle and trade. Basic Gameplay To start off, each trainer has a set of PokeBuilds. They can bring up to 4 with them initially; however, as the game progresses, they can unlock the ability to bring up to 5, 6, and eventually 7. PokeBuilds are used in Battle, where the general objective is to take out your opponent's PokeBuilds before yours. To do so, you must reduce their Hit Points (or HP for short) to 0, making them Faint. When a PokeBuild faints, they must be recharged before use again; this can be sped up or skipped with certain items or treatments, and how long they need to recharge varies depending on the PokeBuild. Therefore, it is important that the player keeps their PokeBuilds from fainting. To reduce their HP, the player must use the PokeBuild's moves, which will affect their target(s) in various ways, such as dealing damage, inflicting status effects on them, or weakening their stats. Each move has its own typing; there are 18 types in the game, which are the following: Normal, Grass, Fire, Water, Ice, Electric, Flying, Ground, Rock, Steel, Poison, Bug, Ghost, Dark, Fighting, Psychic, Dragon, and Fairy. Each normal PokeBuild has one type, each of which has its own weaknesses. Moves with certain types will be more effective against PokeBuilds of certain types. So, for instance, the move Water Gun, which is a Water-type move, is super-effective on Fire-types. Therefore, it will deal double damage to Charmander. However, Water-type moves are not good against Grass-types, so Water Gun will only deal half-damage to Bulbasaur. Each PokeBuild can have up to 4 moves known at a time; data must be deleted for one of their four moves if the player wants to add a new move and there is no space to do so. However, later on, a fifth slot of a move can be unlocked. Each move has Move Points (or MP for short), which is needed to perform the move. To obtain Move Points, the player must use their Move Cubes, which are small cubes that power all moves of a certain PokeBuild. These Move Cubes will have all of their energy drained if moves are used too much; therefore, players must either use their moves sparingly and with strategy, or have their cubes recharge (either with items, draining their PokeBuild's HP, or just waiting). While this is rare, a select few moves cost more than 1 MP to be used. PokeBuilds additionally have an Ability, which change up their battle gameplay. For instance, the Swarm ability strengthens Bug-type moves when the user is about to faint. Lastly, PokeBuilds can hold Items, some of which have effects in battle. Man-made items don't have an effect when PokeBuilds hold them, but natural items, such as Berries, or other items such as Smoke Balls have effects when held by a PokeBuild. Some held items help a PokeBuild evolve or change a PokeBuild's form. Trading The player can trade their PokeBuilds with that of other trainers, allowing them to exchange PokeBuilds. An Internet Connection is needed to do this wirelessly, but locally trainers can trade without an Internet Connection. In-game trades also exist, which do not require another player at all. Some PokeBuilds evolve by trading, particularly those that evolve by trading in the core series games. The following PokeBuilds evolve by trading: → - Kadabra → Alakazam → - Machoke → Machamp → - Graveler → Golem → - Haunter → Gengar PokeBuilds that evolve when traded with a held item in the core series games no longer evolve by trade in this game. Instead, they evolve by being leveled up with said item (sometimes with external conditions). Alternate Forms When a PokeBuild defeats another, it will receive Experience Points (EXP for short). When they obtain enough EXP, they level up, raising their stats and occasionally teaching them new moves. When a PokeBuild reaches certain requirements (such as leveling up or being exposed to certain items), they will Evolve, making them change form and be classified as a whole new species of PokeBuild. Some evolution methods in this game are different than those shown in the core series. Some PokeBuilds have had corruptions in their data, causing them to be mutated PokeBuilds known as Omega Builds. Omega Builds have the same general information and basis as their normal forms, but they have a different typing (and two typings) and a different appearance, stat distribution, and moveset. Additionally, a glitch PokeBuild known as Missingno. is obtainable in-game, but hard to obtain. Finally, some PokeBuilds can naturally change form, either by using a certain move or by activating a held item. Pokedex The Pokedex is a special mech that allows the player to view information on their PokeBuilds. This will give descriptions of the Pokemon it represents (such as its behavior, typing, etc.), as well as other pieces of information such as appearance. The Pokedex's default order is not in any specific order; it is generally based on the National Pokedex's numbers (or PokeBuild typings), with some changes. The Pokedex has three modes; Normal Mode, which is the default Pokedex mode; National Mode, which is the same as that of the National Dex in the core series games (but with pre-evolutions and evolutions rearranged to be next to their pre-evolutions); and Unown Mode, which is exclusively for the 26 types of Unown. PokeBuilds To see more in-depth information on a PokeBuild, click its icon. Regular PokeBuilds Omega/Glitch PokeBuilds Moves and Abilities Pokemon League Build Experts Four Masters Champion Update History *Beta/Demo - A beta version, which was later made into a demo. It only featured the following PokeBuilds: Bulbasaur Ivysaur Venusaur Charmander Charmeleon Charizard Squirtle Wartortle Blastoise Pidgey Pidgeotto Pidgeot Pichu Pikachu Raichu Cleffa Clefairy Clefable Igglybuff Jigglypuff Wigglytuff Zubat Golbat Crobat Abra Kadabra Alakazam Voltorb Electrode Chansey Blissey Lapras Porygon (Demo Exclusive) Porygon2 (Demo Exclusive) Mew (Beta Exclusive) *v1.0 - Contains the first 251 Pokemon. Credits * - For the game's logo.